Mammoth Mountain
by ncisabbylover
Summary: This story takes place a few days after Humbug and follows Kensi and Deeks as they vacation together, as an official couple, and up until Spiral. A sweet and fluffy story with some character development points as well.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you said you finished packing yesterday." Deeks queried from the front door Kensi had just opened as she flew past grabbing various items on the way to her bedroom.

"Yeah, about that…" Kensi called out. The rest of her words were lost to the walls that separated the couple as Kensi moved further into the house.

Pushing himself off the door jam, he closed the door behind Monty who had casually trotted in after him. The house was in a deeper state of disarray that normal. As Monty laid down beside the couch Deeks followed Kensi's muffled voice into her bedroom. He stopped at the doorway and took stock of the sight before him. All he could see of his partner was her backside - her very nice backside, he mused - as she rifled through the bottom of her closet to find god-knows-what.

"So, what you're saying is that yesterday, when I asked 'Are you all packed?' and you said 'Yeah.' What you really meant to say was that you hadn't started at all?" Deeks confronted, grin plastered to his face.

"I had started packing." Kensi justified as she stood, tugging a puffy ski jacket from a plastic tub at the bottom of her closet. It didn't want to come easily. "And I know you were ogling my ass just now." She grunted as the jacket finally came free of whatever was trapping it, throwing her back slightly.

Deeks shrugged off the ogling comment and powered ahead on his search for truth.

"Really? What exactly had you packed cause this," He gestured to the half-full duffel bag on the bed, "looks woefully empty Kens."

Kensi threw three sweaters and a few pairs of jeans onto the bag, letting them land haphazardly not just on the bag but on the bed as well. She placed her hands on her hips as she faced him, "Socks. I'd packed some socks, alright. That's still counts." She confessed. Deeks chuckled.

"Now, are you going to help me finish packing or are you just gonna stand their staring like a dumb-struck teen?" As she finished the question Kensi turned toward her dresser drawers.

"Well, it is a great view." Deeks smirked.

"Just get your ass over here and -" Kensi spun around, underwear and bras in hand, and ran headlong into Deeks' chest.

"You never even said hello to me you know." He pouted down at her. Kensi took a deep breath.

"Hi Deeks." Her body language screamed exasperation but the light behind her eyes gave her away. Deeks leaned in as if to kiss her but just as she closed her eyes and canted towards him he ducked away, grabbing the undergarments from her hands and strolling towards the bed as he rifled through the handful of clothes.

"Hmmm, practical, plain colors. Where's the lace Kens? It is our first vacation as a couple after all." Kensi was stalking towards him but Deeks' eyes lit up in sudden realisation. "Or the Wonderwoman sports bra! Surely you have the underwear to match!"

"That's the opposite of helping Deeks." Kensi snatched the underwear from his hands and shoved it carelessly in the bag along with the sweaters and jeans, not bothering to fold or organise them at all. She zipped the bag up and threw it at her boyfriend, it thudded into his chest as he caught it. She proceeded to saunter out of the room, being sure to add extra sway to her hips as she moved. She stopped at the door and glanced saucily over her shoulder.

"As for the lace, well, you never know what Santa might have for you. That is, if you've been a good boy of course." Kensi winked as she left the room. It took Deeks a moment to regain his composure. His wide smile split his face in two as he went after her, bag in hand. He didn't have to search far to find her though. As soon as he emerged into her hallway she all but tackled him, fusing her lips to his. As she ran her tongue across his bottom lip Deeks dripped the bag, repurposing his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. When they eventually pulled apart, lips swollen, cheeks rosy, Kensi ran her fingers through Deeks' hair.

"Ready to go Shaggy?"

"Like you would not believe." He picked up her bag again, glancing another quick peck off her cheek, and headed out to his truck, Monty following after him as he passed by. "Best Christmas ever." Deeks muttered under his breath as he put Kensi's bag in the back of the truck.

* * *

><p>"I told you we shouldn't have turned off the main road." Kensi lectured from the passenger seat.<p>

"You said you were hungry!" Deeks justified. "And like a good boyfriend, I found you food."

"There was a rest stop ten miles further, we could've stopped there. We might not be lost if we had just kept going." Kensi retorted.

"Come on Kens! You of all people have to admit that no rest stop burger could compete with the ones we just ate." Deeks replied. Monty growled in his sleep from the back seat. "See! Even Monty agrees!" Deeks crowed. "Kens…" He cajoled good-naturedly, glancing to her every few seconds as he drove.

"They were pretty good." Kensi admitted, reaching out her hand and stealing his away from the steering wheel, intertwining their fingers before bringing the back of his palm to her lips. "But we're still lost. Will you at least let me look at the GPS?" Deeks had taken it as a point of pride that he knew where he was going and how to get there without the aide of a GPS and he had told Kensi as much.

"Fine." Deeks huffed.

Extracting her hand from his and tugging her phone out she pulled up Google Maps and pressed a few buttons.

"Deeks." Her tone rang of warning.

"What? What is it?" His eyes were wide as he glanced at her again.

"You've been taking us in the completely wrong direction for the past hour!" She couldn't help but laugh, of course they'd get lost.

"No way!" Disbelief tainted his word.

"Yes. Pull over." Kensi was chuckling now.

"What? Why?"

"I'm driving the rest of the way. Pull over." Despite her light-hearted tone and giggles he knew she was serious. He pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road.

"We're never going to get there with any daylight left now." Deeks groaned, resting his head on the steering wheel in defeat.

"No we aren't." Kensi agreed, pushing the passenger door open and moving around to the driver's side. When she got there she opened Deeks' door. "But I'm sure there is plenty more to do other than snow boarding." Her grin was wide and Deeks' soon matched hers. She leaned up to where his was sitting and kissed him for a moment.

"Now move over macho man. I'm driving." Kensi said as she stepped away to give her boyfriend room to jump out of the truck.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the lodge just before seven. Originally they'd planned to get there just after two, it was only a five hour drive after all. But between Kensi's lack of organisation, Deeks' insistence that they actually stop for lunch, traffic, and getting lost, it had taken closer to eight hours.<p>

"Booking for Deeks." The man announced after the three of them finally made it to the check-in counter, bags slung over shoulders.

"Not a problem." The smiling receptionist, who's name tag read Carolyn, smiled and began typing away at her keyboard. "We've got you in suite three-oh-five which is just round the corner. Three nights in the room and two days of doggie day care, is that right?"

"That's the one." Deeks smiled.

"Alright then Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, here are your keycards." Kensi moved to correct the woman but though better of it at the last minute, slinging her arm around her partners waist instead.

"Enjoy your stay!" Carolyn beamed, waving them off.

"Come on wifey, let's unpack and, if I know you at all, get some dinner."

"Mmm, you read my mind." Kensi sighed, leaning into her boyfriend of a few days. "And for that I'll let the wifey comment slide. This time." She threatened.

Deeks grinned and threw his arm across her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple.

They made it around to their room and simultaneously dumped their bags on the floor, flopping face-first onto the bed. Monty dutifully followed them into the bedroom where he moved to stand next to Kensi, tongue out, tail wagging. Shortly thereafter the dog leaned over to where Kensi's face was pressed into the quilt and planted several slobbery licks to her cheek.

"Ewww, Monty," Kensi complained, wiping her now slober-covered face into the quilt and rolling over to face Deeks.

"He probably wants to go out." Deeks murmured, rolling onto his back next to his partner.

"Dibs not it!" Kensi proclaimed, sticking her index finger onto her nose.

"Cheat." Deeks mumbled, prying one eye open to glare at her.

"How about you take Monty out and I'll order room service?" She offered, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed.

Deeks smiled, turning his head to fully face her and opening his eyes. "Best girlfriend ever." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, we'll see if you're still saying that after I beat your ass at snow boarding tomorrow."

"Believe it when I see Fern." Deeks teased as he moved to kneel on the bed. He framed her thighs with his hands, leaning in to kiss her. They were just starting to get carried away when Monty whined next to them.

"Okay, okay, come on then." Deeks said, pulling back and standing up. He pulled the leash from the top of his bag and clipped it to Monty's collar. He was just about at the door when he turned back to Kensi. "And just so you know, just because you were laying there doesn't make that your side of the bed!" He called.

"Hmmm, I might be willing to share… if you make it worth my while." She grinned.

**A/N: This will be a multi chapter fic that follows Kensi and Deeks on their mini-vacation. I have a few ideas of what's going to happen on the trip but if you have any ideas that you want to read drop me a line and I will probably work them in. I'm expecting this to be around 5-10 chapters long. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sacha**


	2. Chapter 2

Her hand was wet. That was the first thing that registered as she slowly awakened. A pitiful simper came from the side of the bed.

"Monty, why do you do this to me, huh? Why don't you do this to your daddy?" Kensi whispered to the pooch while prying her bleary eyes open. She patted his head with the hand he'd licked and rolled over to face Deeks. His face was slack with sleep, mouth open slightly with rhythmic puffs coming out at even intervals.

"Hey, Deeks?" She called softly. He didn't even twitch. She turned back to Monty. "You come to me cause he sleeps like a log, don't you?" She moved to get up, resigned to letting the poor mutt out herself but as soon as the cool air hit her naked frame she crawled back under the blankets, deciding to try one more time to wake her partner.

"Deeks." As she called him for the second time she placed her hand on his bare chest, gently stroking it up and down his muscular form. He suddenly moved and startled her, almost hitting her in the face as his hand flung up to his nose.

"Dibs not it." He murmured before rolling away from her.

Kensi huffed, "And you call me a cheat."

With a final sigh she threw the covers back, being sure to throw them further than necessary, exposing her boyfriend's bare ass to the chilly air. He yelped, coving himself up again and mumbling an unintelligible threat at her.

Kensi found Deeks' shirt laying at the end of the bed and shrugged into it. Looking around for her coat she realised she'd left it in the truck last night when they'd come in. She'd have to makes Deeks grab it for her later. For now she simply donned one of the robes from the bathroom, wrapping it tightly around herself.

"Come on Monty, let's make this quick okay?" She instructed the dog as she opened the front door. Monty raced out just as a gust of frigid air flew in.

To his credit the dog was quick to do his business and rush back into the suit but Kensi could still feel the chill seeping into her bones. She closed the door and took a running leap back to the bed, narrowly avoiding plowing her elbow into Deeks' ribs as she landed on top of him.

"Ugh! Kens…" The man grumbled as she rolled off him just enough to burrow under the covers.

Deeks grumbled sleepily as Kensi snuggled into him, trying to regain the warmth she'd lost. When her toes found his calves though his grumbles turned into an unmanly shriek.

"Fern! What are you doing? Get your ice cube feet away from me." He whined.

"Nuh-uh, you dibs-ed not it, this is your payback. Warm me up."

Deeks chuckled but opened his arms as Kensi as Kensi huddled into his chest. She felt his body tense when she pressed her cold nose against his neck and then again when she shoved her still icy feet between his legs.

"You know, you'll warm up a lot faster without that shirt. Skin on skin and what not."

Kensi lifter her face to look at him daringly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Her eyebrows danced in challenge.

With a growl that she would never admit to finding sexy, Deeks dove under the covers, pushing the shirt up her torso, following the fabric's path with his mouth. When he finally got it over her head he kissed her lips deeply. Without warning Kensi flipped them, pinning Deeks underneath her. He grinned up at her, pushing the hair back from his face.

"Do you think we're actually going to make it to the slopes today?" Kensi asked, leaning down to kiss him as if punctuating the question.

"Mmm, eventually." Deeks mused. His face turned serious then. "I'm really glad you're here, that we're here."

"Yeah, me too… Marty." She used his first name as though she was seeing how it tasted in her mouth, how it flowed off her tongue.

Deeks' eyes widened in surprise.

"I… was that weird?" Kensi's eyes clouded with doubt.

"No, not weird. Just… unusual. I can count the number of times you've called me by my first name on one hand Kens."

"I can stick to Deeks. Sorry, I just…"

"No, don't do that. It sounded good coming out of your mouth." He smiled up at her.

"Okay." Kensi returned his smile.

"Okay." Deeks agreed.

"Ok-"

"Kens, get down here." He growled and she gladly ablated.

* * *

><p>They managed to make it out to the slopes by 11:30 that morning, having been further delayed when Deeks had decided to become a climate change activist and save water by joining Kensi's shower.<p>

"So when exactly was the last time you went snowboarding?" Deeks queried as the pair sat in the chair lift.

"Ah it was a while. I came up here with Jack for Christmas one year." Kensi mentioned it without reserve. She was well and truly over her ex-fiancé.

"Were you any good then?"

"Wasn't too bad considering it was my first time snowboarding or skiing." Kensi shrugged.

"Wait, so, you've only been snowboarding once before?"

"Well, technically it was more than once because we were here for like, a week but essentially, yes. So?"

"I'm gonna need a first aid kit on hand, aren't I?" Deeks joked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! You haven't even seen me on the board yet."

"I'm going to take that as a yes!"

Kensi kicked at his leg playfully in response.

"You know what? Why don't you put your money where your oversized mouth is?" She challenged.

"Oh, are you sure you want to do that Princess? I sea you on that ice rink."

"Worst time down the slope buys dinner." She decreed, knowing full well she'd be footing the bill for dinner that night as a result of this bet.

"You're on!" Deeks agreed as they jumped off the lifts at the top of the slope.

"It's a bet?" Kensi stuck her hand out to shake his once they were clear of the other passengers trying to disembark the lift.

"It's a bet." Deeks grabbed her hand but instead of shaking it he used it to pull her in, slewing their agreement with a kiss.

Kensi watched from the top of the slope as Deeks gracefully wound through the snow. He was being cocky, showing off and throwing tricks the whole way, despite the fact he knew it was going to eat into his time. Even so, Kensi was going to lose. She'd probably consider herself lucky if she made it to the bottom without face planting in the snow, even luckier if she managed a graceful stop at the end.

What was it with this guy and waterspouts? It didn't seem to matter its state of solidity, as long as it was H2O he could apparently ride it. She made a mental note to ask him how an LA born and bred boy had learned to snowboard.

The employee at the top of the slope signalled to her, giving the go ahead to start her descent.

* * *

><p>Deeks stood at the bottom of the slope waiting for Kensi to make her way down to him. He couldn't see her just yet but soon a black figure could be seen sliding down through the snow. Her speed was steady and she didn't waste time with tricks. The most she managed was a few swerves here and there. She drew ever closer, steadily making her way to him. As she hit the bottom of the hill where it plateaued out she threw her left foot forward, trying for an elegant stop like his a few moments earlier. As soon as she moved though she over balanced and in trying to steady herself she over-corrected and toppled backwards, landing on her ass in the snow.<p>

Deeks jogged over to her, surprising the urge to laugh as she blew a puff of air up in an attempt to rid her face of the hair that had fallen out of her elastic.

"Not a word." Kensi warned as he approached, reaching his arms to her to help her up. He ran his hand past his mouth in a zipper motion before extending it back toward her, letting her grab both his hands. He pulled her upright and she reached down to brush the snow from her pants and unbuckle from the board.

"I can see you grinning from down here." Kensi muttered, not bothering to look up from her position, loosening the board. "One word and you're a dead man Deeks." She warned again.

"So Kens, what are we having for dinner? Or is it winner's choice?"

* * *

><p>Eight p.m. Found Kensi and Deeks in the back corner of Mammoth Mountains most romantic restaurant.<p>

They'd stayed out on the slopes until about two. When Kensi had toppled into the snow for the twenty-first time, she'd called it quits for the day. They'd picked Monty up from the Doggie Day Care and taken a walk around the lodge before heading back to their room for lunch and shame snuggling in front of trashy TV with hot drinks.

At seven Kensi had instructed Deeks to get dressed in something nice. And here they were, Deeks in dark wash jeans and a black button up and Kensi in dark jeans, knee-high boots, and a turtle neck sweater that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly.

"This isn't exactly tacos." Deeks echoed her words from the last time they'd found themselves in such an upscale restaurant.

"Never said we were going for tacos." Kensi retorted, "And just so we're clear, this is most definitely a date."

"I thought this was me collecting my winnings."

"It can't be both?"

"Hmmm." Deeks hummed his agreement before taking a mouthful of the risotto entrée that had just been delivered. He moaned around the mouthful. "Kens, you gotta try this." He offered a forkful in her direction.

"Are we really gonna become one of those cutesy-adorable couples that share food?" Kensi asked skeptically.

"Well, we're already adorable so why not? We're half-way there. Come on, just try it." He moved closer to her, a hand underneath to catch anything that fell. Kensi smiled and opened her mouth, leaning forward to allow him to feed her.

"Mmm, you're right! That's really good." Kensi agreed, talking with her mouth full.

Deeks smiled. "How's yours?" He was already reaching his fork over to sample Kensi's meal. She slapped his hand away.

"Uh uh, no. I don't share food. You know that. Back off."

Kens, seriously? I just shared mine with you! I just want a mouthful." Deeks whined.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Kensi grinned as she shoved another mouthful of her own entrée into her mouth. "Mmm, it's really good too though."

"Ah Kens, you got a little…" He motioned to the side of his face.

"Oh," Kensi wiped at her own face with a napkin. "Did I get it?"

"Not quite. Here, let me," Deeks motioned her to lean forward across the table. She obliged but when Deeks reached out his hand went past her face to the back of her head, drawing her closer as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her thoroughly.

"Mmm, you're right. That is really good." He smirked when he pulled away, leaving his partner slightly dazed. She snapped out of it reasonably quickly.

"You're gross. Ew!"

"This coming from the girl who used my mouth guard and then gave it back to me without even rinsing it first." He challenged.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me," Kensi began, licking the last of her tiramisu off her spoon, "how does a surfer boy, born and raised in California, get so good at snowboarding and ice skating? Or do you really just have some kind of mystical power over water in general?"<p>

"When I started middle school Mom started working up here to get a bit of extra cash." Deeks explained. "The first couple of years I stayed with my grandmother and just came up for a week or so to see Mom over Christmas and New Year. Then when I got to high school I'd take off as soon as exams were done, come up here and instruct little kids. I kept it up through college too. I still know the manager."

Kensi reached a crossed the table and grasped his hand in hers.

"You're a pretty good teacher."

"You're my favourite student." He replied. "What about you? What brought you and Jack up here. I know full-well you're not a big fan of the cold so…"

Kensi twisted their hands so she could intertwine their fingers.

"We'd been dating for just over a year and Jack surprised me with this Christmas trip. He wanted to have the story book white Christmas. It was a good trip, cold, but good." Deeks nodded as she spoke, eyes full of love and understanding. "Next Christmas, he was gone." Deeks squeezed her hand tighter and Kensi shrugged it off.

"Could we grab the check?" Deeks asked a passing waitress. She brought it over quickly and it had barely hit the table before Deeks was offering the young girl his credit card.

"I though I was paying?" Kensi eyed him.

Deeks shrugged. "Consider it payback for those tacos I never got you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the AMAZING response from last chapter. 131 followers in 4 days for 1 chapter?! That's awesome! You guys blew up my inbox!**

**I feel like this chapter is a bit stronger and I'm really getting into it now. I've already started chapter three so that shouldn't be too far away.**

**Special thanks to the following amazing people for their kind reviews: racoonsmate4life, Hoosier65, violetdoodlebug, NCISchick, Sweetlilloz, lovedanniruah, lilAzIaNpride24, Littlemissjellybabies, Joy, Mara, and the two guests! You guys rock! Hope to hear from you guys again and from anybody else who wants to drop a line!**


	3. Chapter 3

The pair arrived back at their room just after ten to a very excited Monty.

"Hey Bud, you miss us?" Deeks crouched down and ruffled the dog's ears. "I suppose it's my turn to take you out, hey boy?"

"Damn right." Kensi agreed, stripping off her coat.

"Okay, we're going. C'mon!" Deeks beckoned to the dog who flanked him out the door.

Kensi flopped down on the couch, spreading the throw blanket over her legs and picking her phone up from the coffee table. It'd been flat when they'd gone for dinner so she'd left it to charge and had apparently missed two calls and a text from her mother.

Without bothering to check the text, Kensi called her back.

"Hello?" Julia answered on the third ring.

"Mom? It's Kensi. Everything okay? I though you were on your cruise?"

"Kensi, I'm so glad you called back. Yes, I was supposed to be but we'd just left port in Miami when there was a fault with the ship. With no other free ships with the holidays they sent us home. They paid for the plane ticket and will be refunding the cruise but the good news is that I'll be in Los Angeles for Christmas." Julia blurted down the phone line. "So, I was thinking, since you were away last Christmas, you could come over for lunch and maybe even stay through dinner?"

"Actually Mom," Kensi began to explain just as Deeks and Monty came barrelling through the front door.

"I don't know about you Kensalina but I for one am beat!" Deeks announced loudly as he came to join her on the couch. "Oh, you're on the phone. Sorry." He whispered.

"Is that Marty in the background?" Julia queried. "Tell him hello from me."

"Ah yeah Mom, that's Deeks." She covered the phone line. "Mom says hi." She relayed to Deeks.

His face lit up.

"Hi Mrs. Feldman!" He called through the speaker, just about in Kensi's lap. He squeezed behind her then, lodging himself between his girlfriend and then back of the couch, wrapping his arms around her torso and resting his lips against the side of her head.

"Invite him to come too if you like." Julia offered, brining Kensi's attention back to the phone in her hand.

"Actually Mom," Kensi started again, "I'm out of town again this year. Something came up last minute."

"You're not working again are you? You never seem to get any time off from that job of yours."

"Mom." Kensi interrupted before her mother could break into a full brown rant about her job. "I'm not working. I'm snowboarding up at Mammoth Mountain. I got a few days off work so I came up here."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. When do you arrive?"

"Actually, we're already here. We got in yesterday afternoon."

"We?" Julia questioned. "As in you and Marty?" Deeks was close enough to hear Julia's side of the conversation and Kensi could feel his lips splitting into a grin against the side of her head.

"Yes Mom. We as in Marty and me."

"Is there something I should know?" Julia's voice carried accusations that Kensi was doing her best to ignore.

Kensi sighed.

"How about we come over for dinner on the 26th?" Kensi turned her head to Deeks, eyes questioning his. That would mean getting home a day early.

"Of course." Deeks whispered in her ear, kissing it softly and making her shudder.

"That sounds great. Well I'll let you two get back to your vacation." Julia said.

"Okay, see you then Mom. I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm happy for you. For the two of you. I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Mom."

There was a certain stillness after Kensi hung up the phone. It didn't last very long though.

"So, meeting the parents? We're moving at lightning speed with our 'thing'." Deeks teased.

"Well, technically you've already met my mother. Sometimes I even think she likes you more than she likes me."

"Maybe." Deeks agreed, nodding his head.

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me!" Kensi flipped in his arms to playfully glare at him. She dropped her head into his chest and let it rest there. A few moments later, with her mouth pressed into his shirt she mumbled something unintelligible.

Deeks placed his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head so that her chin was resting on his chest and he could see her face.

"Wanna try that again Fern?"

"Ugh. It's just-"

"Just what?"

Kensi sat upright suddenly and Deeks followed suite. She moved to sit next to him rather than on top of him, still touching shoulder to knee though.

"You're gonna be the first guy I've ever, like, brought home." Kensi said, rolling her eyes at her own girlishness.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." Kensi affirmed. "I mean, I didn't bring any boys home in Middle School and I haven't really dated anyone since I started talking to her again. Cause, well, we had our thing." Kensi shrugged, trying to play off the nervousness and vulnerability she was feeling.

"Well, it's like you said before. She's already met me. It's not going to be a big deal Kens." He placed his hand tentatively on her knee, keeping careful watch of her face to ensure she was okay with the added contact.

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's stupid. Forget it." Kensi went to stand but Deeks grabbed her wrist, pulled her back down to the couch.

"Kensi, communication. Remember?"

"Right, that." Kensi fell back into the cushions and suddenly became very interested in her hands.

"Come on Princess, you got this. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." He punctuated the persuasion with a gentle tap of his forefinger to her head.

"Okay, look, I know we've only been in this officially for like a week but I think we both know we've really been in this for close to two years now and I know we're both in this for the lung haul but my mom's going to be asking questions and…" Kensi stopped, taking a deep breath after such a long ramble before continuing. "And I don't know if I know the answers to the questions. She's going to ask about our plans for the future." Kensi raised her eyes to his, gauging his reaction.

"And?" Deeks implored.

"And, that's scary, right? Like, we haven't really talked about it. Not seriously. And she's my Mom. I don't want to blow her off or tel her something to placate her."

Deeks turned to face her on the couch. "Well, let's talk about it then, seriously. You said yourself that we've both been in this for almost two years Kens. I'm all in. House, marriage, little mutant ninja assassins. Whatever you want. Whatever we want. And I know marriage and kids are sensitive subjects for you and I'm most definitely not proposing and I don't even plan on doing it any time soon but I do plan on popping the question one day. When we're both ready. As much as I love Julia, I won't let anyone, including your mother, rush us. It's taken us so long to get here. We deserve to enjoy it for a bit I think."

The next thing he knew, Deeks had a lap full of Kensi and his mouth was blissfully occupied with hers. That didn't stop him from talking though.

"And enjoy it we shall." He growled, palming at Kensi's thighs to get a grip on them. When he stood, Kensi hanging from his torso, she squealed, moving her lips from where she'd attached them at his neck.

"Deeks!" She all but squeaked as he started walking them towards the bedroom.

He tossed her roughly onto the bed, laughing as she blew the hair out of her face. "You'll pay for that." Kensi declared.

"I look forward to it." Deeks' eyebrows danced and then he launched himself at her on the bed. They sparred until Kensi had pinned him on his back underneath her.

"I win!" She said matter-of-fact-ly before leaning down to celebrate her victory with a kiss.

"That's okay; losing looks pretty good from where I am."

* * *

><p>Kensi stretched luxuriously the next morning, still half asleep. Her muscles were sore. It had been a long time since she'd been snowboarding and her body was protesting. She reached across the bed in search of her partner but didn't find him.<p>

She sat up, clasping the blankets to her bare chest and glanced around the room for any sign of him.

"Marty?" She called out.

"Oh, you're awake. Just give me one sec. Don't move." Deeks poked his head around the corner as he said it but then, with a wink, he was gone again.

"Deeks? What are you-?" Kensi started to move out of the bed.

"Just stay there!" He instructed.

"Can I at least put on a shirt?"

"If you really have to." His voice was laced with faux-disappointment.

Kensi ignored his tone and grabbed his old LAPD shirt from where it hung at the end of the bed. She'd never really been one to wear her boyfriends clothing but there was something about Deeks' shirts. She'd never tell him but they helped her relax. His scent surrounding her like it did after Afghanistan, when he held her the whole plane ride home, or when he covered her body with his own during several bomb blasts. She associated his smell with safety and protection. It had been a long time since she'd been able to let her guard down with a guy. She was usually the on in the relationship with the skills and ability to protect. But with Deeks, he could handle himself as well as her and she could do the same for him. They had each others backs.

"Happy Christmas Eve Day." Deeks announced, holding a plate of pop tarts and two cups of coffee.

"What's that?"

"Breakfast in bed." Deeks stated as though it were obvious.

"Pop tarts? Really? You sure know how to woo a girl." Kensi deadpanned as Deeks knelt on the bed next to her.

"No, I just know my girl." He kissed her cheek. "Besides, I didn't have time to cook anything. Monty woke me up about ten minutes ago and it's already half past eight." He offered her a pop tart and a mug.

Kensi took a bite of her pop tart and chewed slowly, mulling over her next words in her head.

"Deeks,"

"Mmm?" He looked at her expectantly, mouth full of his own portrait.

"Would you be okay to hit the slopes alone today?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Deeks' eyes were laced with concern.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit achey and tired. I was thinking I might just spend a few hours around the lodge, go to the hot tub, just hang with Monty."

"I'm all for the hot tub." Deeks' eyebrows danced in suggestion.

"Ew. It's a public hot tub. Besides, you came up here to snowboard and I don't want you to miss out." Kensi took another sip of her coffee.

"Well, actually I came here to spend time with my girlfriend." He countered.

"But before that, you'd originally planned this as a snowboarding vacation."

"Kens, you were always a part of the plan. I invited you before I'd even booked anything. If you'd said no I probably would've just stayed home." He confessed sheepishly.

"Deeks," Kensi turned to him and laid a hand against his scruffy cheek. Leaning in she kissed him gently, careful not to spill her coffee. "How about I hang here with Monty and get a few more hours sleep and you hit the slopes. When you're done we'll head to the hot tub together." Kensi compromised.

"Have I ever told you how much I like you?"

"It may have been mentioned in passing." Kensi shrugged.

Deeks leaned in, taking the mug from her hand and placing it on the bedside table next to his own. He took her face in his hands, kissing her thoroughly. They alternated between deep and desperate and light and loving before pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

"Better get going Shaggy." Kensi placed a hand on his knee as she pulled back a little further.

"I don't think I wanna go anymore." Deeks leaned in and pecked her lips again.

"Go, it'll be good. I'll see you in a few hours." Kensi kissed him one more time before pulling back and giving him a gently shove on the chest.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Deeks stood from the bed, drained his coffee mug and disappeared into the bathroom to have a shower. When he emerged twenty minutes later Kensi was asleep again, her face buried in his pillow.

* * *

><p>It was almost lunch time when Kensi heard the front door open, signalling Deeks' return.<p>

"Hey, you're back early." She called from the bed. She'd been curled up reading for the past few hours and wasn't expecting her boyfriend back until around two.

"Yeah, I hit a bit of trouble." He called back. She could hear him making his way to the room. Kensi stood from the bed, still in his shirt, and met him halfway.

When Deeks appeared in the hallway Kensi could barely hold back a gasp. A purple and blue bruise was forming around a large lump above his left eye and his left arm was in a sling against his chest. Kensi rushed over to him. She raised her hand to his face and gently touched her fingertips to the outskirts of the bruise.

"What happened?"

"I'm okay." He assured her.

"Not what I asked." Kensi eyed him before continuing to carefully catalogue his injuries by touch.

"I, I hit a tree." Deeks' eyes feel to the floor as Kensi stifled a laugh.

"You hit a tree?" She sounded amused.

"There was a newbie on the slope, lost control and darted in front of me. It was either hit and possibly injure him or hit the tree. I feel like I made the wrong choice." He winced as Kensi's explorations found a tender spot on his cheek.

"And what about this?" Kensi asked, running the palm of her hand from his shoulder to where the sling sat halfway down his bicep. "Broken?"

"Just badly sprained. I fell back on it. Sling is mostly precautionary." He flexed his fingers and caught Kensi's between his own as she ran her hand the rest of the way down his arm with a feather-light touch.

"You hungry?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"You offering to cook me lunch?" He grinned at her.

"I think we both know that would be a bad idea. I was actually offering to buy you lunch. And then tend to your wounds in the hot tub."

"Mmm, much better idea." Deeks leaned in closer to her, using his good arm to hood around her waist. "I think I'll heal faster if you kiss it better."

"Is that right?" She challenged.

"Yup, scientifically proven. I heard th-" Kensi stole a leaf out of Deeks' book and interrupted his ramble with a kiss.

* * *

><p>The pain killers the first aid centre had administered to Deeks hit him hard after lunch. The couple postponed the hot tub and ended up sprawled on the couch, Monty sleeping at their feet. Kensi had put on an old episode of Top Model while Deeks had fallen asleep, head in her lap, to Kensi's rhythmic strokes through his hair.<p>

Five hours later Deeks was still conked out, sleeping heavily on Kensi's legs. She had to admit to being fairly lethargic herself. She leant her head back and rested her eyes and soon after she was asleep, trashy TV lighting up the room and filling in the silence of the room.

**A/N: I wanted to have this up yesterday because it's the Christmas Eve chapter but I got talking to some fellow Australians who are here with me in New York and I just didn't get it done. The next chapter will be on Christmas day. I've planned for 6 chapters for this story (maybe 7 or 8 if I extend to New Years... I'll see how I go...). I would like to have it complete before January 5th but that's probably unlikely. We'll see how we go.**

**I hope you all had a great holiday and enjoyed this little chapter.**

**Special thanks to the following people who so kindly reviewed the last chapter: racoonsmate4life, JaspersMum, NCISchick, Mogorva, secretxlittlexdarling, marteeey, JenRar, lovedanniruah, OhBuddy66, someday-makes-me-sad, Kyra73, db1205, Joy, ilovemyjeep, Sweetlilloz, conservativegirl, Hertzler, Cris, Hoosier65, Divergent338, TigerLilyTiva, and the guest who didn't leave a name.**

**You guys rock! You make my week!**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Deeks opened his eyes it was dark bar for the TV flashing shadows at the couch, Kensi having turned it right down after he'd fallen asleep. He tried to raise his watch to his face but pain spiralled through his arm. The snowboarding accident and lunch, and falling asleep on the couch came back to him. Sitting up slowly he realised Kensi was still asleep, head thrown back, mouth open, little snores escaping every third breath.

He'd been sleeping pretty hard thanks to the painkillers and as he stood from the couch he realised what had woken him. Laying in front of his bowl, whining softly, was Monty.

"Aw, hey Buddy. Did we forget to feed you?" The dog whined again. "Okay boy, let's get you fed then."

One handedly Deeks picked up Monty's bowl and scooped several cupfuls of food into it. Then, as an apology of sorts for their lack of attention to the pooch's needs, Deeks went to the fridge and grabbed an egg. With practiced skill he cracked it one handed into the bowl.

"Here you go Mont." Deeks bent and placed the bowl down as the dog rushed towards it and began woofing it down. As he stood upright again two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He startled initially before relaxing into Kensi's embrace.

"Merry Christmas Marty." Kensi's lips were pressed to the back of his neck just behind his ear.

"S'it Christmas?" His voice came out thicker than he expected.

"Just struck 12." Kensi murmured back.

"Oh. Wow. I was more tired than I thought. Sorry."

"Don't have to apologise to me." Kensi moved around to face him, her arms never releasing from his waist. "How's your head?"

"Attached." Deeks smart-assed.

"I can see that." Kensi raised her fingers to frame his cheeks as Deeks brought his good hand to her hip.

"Eh, probably looks worse than it feels I'm sure." He leaned down and kissed her. "Merry Christmas Kens."

Kensi smiled and looked up at him. "I don't know about you, but my 6 hour nap has left me pretty wired. Want to open presents?" There was a childlike gleam in her eye as she made the suggestion.

"You got me presents?"

"Come on man-child." Kensi took his hand and led him into the bedroom, pushing him down to sit on the end of the bed when they got there.

"Ooooh, are you my present? Not that I'm complaining but I might need a little help unwrapping you." He nodded to his sling.

"Mind out of the gutter for a second Deeks."

"Are you not my present? Cause it's going to be awkward if that's the case cause I was just planning on giving you all of this." He flourished his hand down his chest like a gameshow bimbo. "After all, what more could you possibly want?"

"Deeks."

"Relax, I'm kidding. Your gift is in my bag."

"It better be." She warned, only half kidding. "Now, just stay here a moment." She patted his knee and went to her duffel, rummaging through until she pulled out two gift-wrapped boxes.

"Two presents!"

"One of them's for Monty." She rebutted, returning to sit beside him. She handed him the smaller of the two Christmas themed boxes.

"What'd you get me?" He asked.

Kensi didn't bother dignifying him with a reply, rolling her eyes pointedly instead.

He raised the box up in line with his ear and gave it a few good shakes but heard nothing. He turned the box over in his hands a few times, shaking it again. Finally he flipped it upside down and began to pick at the tape painfully slowly.

"Dear god Deeks! Just open it!" Kensi's patience snapped. He grinned at her and began open the present at a normal pace, putting Kensi out of her misery.

When he got the last of the gift wrap off and opened the lid of the little white box his eyes immediately darted between the gift and is girlfriend, part in confusion, part in awe at the gesture.

"Kens…" He whispered almost reverently.

She shrugged off his astonishment.

"I've told you. No partner of mine goes without back up or unarmed."

Inside the box was a well worn but still-sharp knife. The handle was engraved,

_'__Kensi Blye_

_7-29-95'_

"My dad gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. He said a young woman needed to know how to protect herself and her heart. He signed me up for self-defence lessons too, would practice sparring with me sometimes." Kensi explained looking down at her hands.

Deeks' hand invaded her line of sight as his fingers tangled with hers.

"I've got my dad's one." She continued. "And this one," she raised their twined hands so that the back of his palm rested against her heart and met her eyes with his, "This one's more than just a knife." She smiled at him then, a full-faced beam.

"Dear god, I love your metaphors." His lips met hers. "This really isn't a 'safe' gift. Thank-you."

Kensi continued to smile softly at him before shaking off the slightly-to-meaningful weight that had overtaken the room.

"My turn. What'd you get me?"

"You mean besides my hot bod?" He kissed her cheek and stood, going through his own bag until he produced a box not much bigger than the one Kensi had presented to him. He returned to the bed and handed the gift to her.

"Before you open it, I just want to say that I got this for you before the Santa case." Deeks said as Kensi began to rip into the wrapping.

Inside was a tin box and when she opened it Kensi found two tickets to the horror-a-thon and a printed menu for a high-class restaurant. She picked up the tickets and found something scrawled on the back of the menu when she turned it over.

_'__This time I want to be clear:_

_This is most definitely a date'_

Kensi laughed. "Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up."

"So I take it you're accepting my gift?"

"Yes Deeks, I'll go on a date with you." Kensi laid her hand on his knee.

"I feel that I should mention that these tickets are first-class."

"Fancy." Kensi's grin turned sly as she began to stand. "Want to unwrap your other present?" She came to stand between his knees, taking both gifts from the bed and putting them on the near-by nightstand before returning her deft fingers to his top button.

"What about Monty's gift?" Even as he said it Deeks couldn't take his eyes off her hands as his uninjured one journey to the back of her thigh to keep her close.

"It'll keep." She shrugged, pushing Deeks back and commencing a thorough assault on his mouth.

* * *

><p>Deeks woke to Kensi drawing patterns on his bare back, his bandaged wrist out of its sling and resting on the pillow beside his head.<p>

" 'Time's it?" His voice was husky, foggy with sleep.

"Around seven." Kensi replied before placing a feather light kiss right at the top of his spine.

"How long you been awake?"

"I never really went back to sleep. I dozed a little I suppose. I was reading for a while too. I was thinking though, the hot tub's probably going to be empty this time of morning on Christmas day."

"Sounds nice." Deeks hummed even as Kensi continued her ministrations.

"You still tired? Do you need any pain killers? Or do you want to get up and make sure I don't burn the place down as I attempt to cook breakfast for my invalid boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah to which one?" Kensi running her nails up his spine was completely distracting and she knew it, he could hear the grin in her voice.

"The third one. And the second."

"Then you're going to have to get up. For both of those."

"Mmmhmm, okay, five more minutes." He mumbled as he relaxed further. His eyes didn't close. He really wasn't that tired but Kensi's touch was so relaxing.

Suddenly Kensi's hand left the centre of his back and found his ribcage. Deeks shot up, almost falling off the bed in an attempt to get away from her traitorous fingers.

"I'm up! I'm up! Uncle!" He cried, holding out his good hand in surrender and cradling his sprained wrist to his chest.

* * *

><p>Kensi leaned her head back against the hot tub wall and groaned in pleasure as the jets hit her back and shoulders in all the right places.<p>

Deeks' leg found hers under the water. From where he was across the tub her ran his toes from her ankle to mid-calf.

"What's you're favourite Christmas memory?" They'd been mostly silent since they'd gotten into the tub so Deeks' question was quite out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked, raising her head so she could look at him.

"Like, from when you were a kid. Or an adult even. Just the best Christmas day you ever had. Besides this one of course." He smirked.

"Oh, uh, I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I can list my worst Christmases in numerological order from absolute worst to just meh." Kensi replied. "After Dad died, Jack leaving, Afghanistan, homeless…" she began to spout.

"Not what I asked." He smiled as he echoed her words from the day before.

"Touché"

Deeks tilted his head in approval of her use of the word.

"So best Christmas Kens, Go."

"I was about 11. Dad had just gotten back from deployment." Kensi paused, part of her waiting for Deeks to give her an easy out. She'd grown accustomed to people letting her off the hook when she mentioned her father but when their eyes met, all she saw in his face was rapt attention. She continued on. "He'd actually gotten home two weeks early. He met me at the gate on the last day of school. I usually took the bus. Mum was quite capable of driving me to and from school but I was adamant that I was old enough to get there by myself on the bus." She could see Deeks' holding back a knowing smile, shaking his head in mirth. "I was so excited I almost cried. He flew us to New York for the holidays. Every day we did something new; ice skating at Rockefeller Centre, the winter markets, going up to the Top of the Rock. Lot's of touristy stuff, you know? And then on Christmas day we were so exhausted from everything we'd done that week that we overslept. We ended up staying in bed at the hotel all day. We slept til noon and then missed our dinner reservation because we were too busy opening presents. Dad ran down to the pharmacy at the end of the block and got a heap of food, none of it traditionally Christmasy. We ate it in the king bed while watching A Christmas Carol." As she finished Kensi noted for the first time that recalling the story didn't bring tears to her eyes but rather a smile to her face.

"One day Kensalina, I'm gonna take you to New York for Christmas." Deeks promised, unspoken words pouring from his sincere eyes.

"Marty —"

"Yes. One day. You and Me. New York. Christmas. It's a date."

Kensi sighed in resignation.

"Well, what's yours?"

"My favourite Christmas memory?"

Kensi nodded. Deeks hoisted his feet into her lap and leant back, over-dramatic as always.

"1997, I was 18 and I'd gotten Ray a job up here. On Christmas day we exchanged cheap gifts — me, Ray, and Mom — but the resort had put on this lunch for all the staff who were working Christmas day. It was a drop in/drop out kind of thing, whenever you got your break. By some Christmas miracle the three of us all got our break around the same time. We didn't get long, but that 45 minutes of laughing with the only two people in my life that were important to me, it was the most I could've asked for."

"We should do that too." Kensi suggested.

"Do what?"

"Have Christmas dinner. This year, and every year, but this year too. I know we didn't plan anything by I'm sure we can find some stuff at the convenience store."

"Sure. Your breakfast didn't kill us so let's see how dinner goes." Deeks teased.

Kensi slapped his foot in jest.

"How's your wrist?"

"That's the fifth time you've asked in the past three hours Kens. I promise it's fine. A minor sprain the nurse said. Both the bandage and the sling are precautionary. I'll be back fighting fit in time for work. Promise."

"We should get out. You're all wrinkly." Kensi changed the topic, running her finger over his water-shrivelled toes.

"You're probably right. We need to get packing today if we expect to leave in time to make it to Julia's for dinner tomorrow." Deeks concurred.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? Going to my mom's?"

Deeks pulled his feet from her lap and sat upright.

"Kensi Marie Blye, I swear…"

"Okay, sorry. I won't mention it again." Kensi surrendered.

—

The best they'd managed to find for their Christmas feast this year had been turkey bacon, instant mash potato, frozen peas, and some miniature pumpkin pies for dessert. Kensi had managed to cook everything under the direct supervision of Deeks and had managed to only burn herself once.

They sat on the floor of the living room, make-shift dinner on the coffee table in front of them as Monty chewed on the Kong ball Kensi had gotten him.

"Worst arrest?" Kensi challenged, continuing their current game of best and worst.

"LAPD arrest this one time. Actually, it's probably not dinner conversation."

Kensi shrugged. "I'm game."

"Well, I don't have your iron stomach. Let's just say that when we stormed the house he was in the bathroom, firing from both ends."

Kensi let out a slightly manic laugh.

"Half the insurgent team came down with the stomach bug a few days later. It wasn't pretty." Deeks took another mouthful of potato. He swallowed and continued. "My turn. Worst cooking experience?"

"When I was fourteen Dad had gotten home late the night before and I wanted to surprise him with breakfast. I was just making boiled eggs and toast but I managed to set the stove on fire. Dad woke up when he smelt the smoke and had to pull out the fire extinguisher. I wasn't allowed in the kitchen unsupervised after that." Kensi pressed her lips together in lingering embarrassment.

Deeks was smirking, trying to hold in his laughter.

"So we got off really easy with just one burn tonight huh? And how do you set boiled eggs on fire?" He asked once his laughter was under control.

"I left the dish cloth too close to the burner after I used it to lift the pot lid. Anyway, my turn. Worst date you ever went on?"

"Really?"

"Turn about's fair play." Kensi retorted.

"Middle school. I'd finally asked out the hottest girl in school, Laura Stanworth. Of course I was a total coward and had just left a note in her locker to meet me at this diner after school. She showed up and then, after I waved her over she said 'oh, I thought you were the other Marty. The hot one.' And walked off. Crushed my young heart."

Kensi ruffled his hair. "Naaw, poor little Marty."

"I'll have you know that experience scarred me for a number of years. I couldn't ask any girls out for a long time after that."

"Don't I know it!" Kensi retorted, barking out a laugh at her own joke.

"Touché Agent Blye."

"Touché Detective Deeks."

"See, just when I thought you were getting the hang of it, you misuse it." Playful exacerbation filling his tone.

"Hey, Deeks?" She turned a serious eye on him.

"Yeah?"

"This Christmas? Definitely towards the top of my 'best' list."

"Me too." He smiled widely to match hers. The sentimental moment didn't last long though. "Worst haircut you ever got as a kid? And I want pictures when we get home! Remember, if you don't give them to me, I'm sure Julia would be happy to provide plenty of embarrassing photos."

**A/N: And another chapter is here! I wrote most of this sitting on the sidewalk waiting for Standing Room tickets or on the subway. At least two more chapters to go! Maybe 3. Probably 3. I'm enjoying writing this and I'm smashing it a lot quicker than I expected. **

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews guys! I love reading them and they're very motivational! Seriously guys THANKS to: Karla, JenRar, OhBuddy66, bookdiva, Joy, Aneeeta, fanficforyou, foxy209, Divergent 338, someday-makes-me-sad, Taz, TigerLilyTiva, Hertzler, JaspersMum, conservativegirl, Cris, and the two guests! You guys rock my world.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi had managed to coerce Deeks into letting her drive, a compromise after he refused to let her re-strap his wrist. Currently, his injured hand was draped across her thigh.

"X!" Kensi exclaimed, spying a train line crossing ahead.

"Doesn't count." Deeks retorted. "It's supposed to be the actual letter, not a random picture that looks like a letter."

"It totally counts and I'm totally winning." She gloated. "You're just grouchy cause you're only up to K."

"I'm out. I quit. You win. I'm going to take a nap." Deeks pouted, removing his hand from her thigh and lowing the seat before turning his back to her and curling up.

"Don't be a sore loser." Kensi reached her hand away from the steering wheel and rubbed his shoulder in mock condolence. She waited him out and a few minutes later he sat up again.

"New topic. What are you doing for New Years?" He asked.

Kensi shrugged.

"Same as every year I suppose. Go out with the team if they're doing something. If not, sit at home and have a few beers. We start back at work on the 1st. Probably just gonna take it easy."

"You should join me and Monty. We usually go down to the beach, watch some fireworks."

At the sound of his name the dog raised his head from the back seat and peered at his owner before going back to chewing the Kong ball.

"Okay." Kensi agreed.

"Monty really loves that thing." Deeks indicated to the back seat with his head. Kensi risked a brief look over her shoulder only to see Monty attempting to lick out the treats from the middle of the toy.

"I'm glad."

A comfortable silence had just taken over the car again when Deeks, true to form, shattered it with all the grace of a bullet flying through a window.

"How much longer?" He whined.

"Deeks." Kensi warned.

"Are we there yet?" He pressed on, ignoring her and grinning all the while.

"I swear Deeks, I will pull this car over, put you in the back with Monty, and blast my techno music the rest of the way home." She threatened. There was a beat of silence.

"I'm bored. Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>"Are my ears bleeding? I feel like my ears are bleeding. How do you listen to that?" Deeks moaned as he stumbled out of the back seat and onto his driveway a few hours later.<p>

"I gave you fair warning."

"I didn't expect you to actually force me into the back. And why did you let Monty ride up front?"

"I like him more than you. He's less annoying and doesn't touch the radio or complain." Kensi shut the door and joined Deeks on the passenger side of the truck where he was letting the mutt out and continuing round to grab the bags from the back, careful not to use his still-tender wrist.

"Only with me for my dog, is that it?"

"Pretty much." Kensi concurred. She grabbed her bag then took his away from him too.

"Hey! Isn't there something wrong with this picture?" Deeks furrowed his brow as he watched Kensi lug both bags to the door, Monty in tow. She stopped when she reached the stoop, waiting for him to catch up.

"I don't think so _partner_." She emphasised the word, making her point clear. "Now come and unlock this door. We've got to be at my Mom's in two hours and I'm going to need to stop at home to shower and change."

Deeks surged forward, unlocking the door and letting her in, following just behind her.

"I'll be twenty minutes. Thirty tops." He assured her as he followed her into his bedroom. She dumped the bags next to the closet and he continued into the ensuite even as she replied.

"I'll believe it when I see it Deeks. We both know you're more of a girl than I am when it comes to getting ready."

"Says the woman who made us late to our vacation cause she lied about being packed." He turned the shower on, not bothering to close the bathroom door.

"That was totally different!" Kensi yelled to be heard over the running water.

"Whatever you think Princess!" He called back before stepping under the spray.

Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his waist, and found Kensi sitting at the headboard of his bed, his laptop open in her lap.

"Hey, did you look a the movies playing at that horror-thon? They're all works of genius!" Kensi didn't even lift her eyes from the screen as she spoke.

"How did you get the password for my laptop?" At Kensi's scoff he shrugged. "Right. Never mind. But Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"Kensi, look at me a sec?"

"Right, sorry." Kensi clicked a few times and folded the screen down. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me I look like I've gone three rounds with Sam?" He pointed to his face. It was looking worse than it had yesterday. Time had brought out the bright purples and deep blues and the bruise had spread to his eye, giving him an impressive shiner.

"It's just a bruise Deeks. The steam from the shower probably just brought it out a bit more."

He grumbled something and returned to the bathroom. Kensi rolled her eyes and hauled herself up, following after him.

"He was standing in front of the vanity, poking at the angry skin and wincing with each prod. Kensi caught his hand before he could do any more damage. She wrapped herself around his arm and pressed a gentle kiss to his bicep.

"You can use some of my concealer if you like, macho-man. Now as much as I like this look on you, I can't guarantee my mother would share my appreciation so you need to go get dressed." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the bedroom, kissing his neck before stepping away and swatting his ass, making her way back to the bed and his laptop.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what did you buy?" Kensi and Deeks were mere feet away from Julia's front door, Deeks with a large brown bag in his right arm.<p>

Deeks had dropped Kensi at her apartment to get ready and had then taken off, claiming he needed to grab something. He'd returned with the large brown bag forty minutes later, refusing to tell Kensi what was in it.

"Anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat?" Deeks replied, leaning forward to press the doorbell before coming back to kiss Kensi's temple.

Kensi was about to come out with a retort when the door swung open.

"I though I heard bickering." Julia smiled at the pair, ushering them in.

"Good evening Julia. Merry Christmas." Deeks kissed her on the cheek in greeting as he passed. "Do you mind if I find a place for this?" He indicated to the bag.

"Merry Christmas Marty. And you know where everything is. Then you're going to tell me what happened to that eye of yours. I hope my daughter's not responsible for it." She winked at him.

"Not directly." Deeks grinned, disappearing further into the house, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Uh uh, no. I don't like this." Kensi stood wide eyed in the entryway, suddenly regretting letting her mother and partner anywhere near each other.

"Oh, we're just teasing." Julia soothed. "Merry Christmas Baby Girl." She pulled Kensi into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas Mom." She echoed. "Wait, how does Deeks know where everything is?" Kensi followed her mother into the kitchen just as Deeks appeared behind them, coming from the living room.

"Well, you know when you were in Afghanistan you told me to pass on those messages to your Mom." Deeks explained, leaning back on the counter as the women turned to face him.

"I though you'd just call." Kensi's voice was low, not accusatory, just surprised and maybe a little guilty of expecting her partner to do anything less.

"It was nice. We got to know each other, didn't we Marty? Now, come and have a seat. Dinner is still a few hours away. You need to tell me what happened to that handsome face of yours."

Deeks flushed and began to explain as the small group moved to the living room. Kensi and her mother sitting on the couch while Deeks moved to the arm chair across the room.

"It's a bit of an embarrassing story."

"He snowboarded into a tree." Kensi interrupted with a smirk, trying to hold back a bark of laughter.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Julia rushed to ask but Deeks could see her holding back giggles too. The pair looked similar as they pursed their lips at him.

"Laugh it up. It's okay. It probably looks worse than it is and it probably looked hilarious to anyone watching. It didn't feel too great at the time, sprained wrist and minor concussion."

"He's fine. Trust me. It's mostly just a bruise ego. He whined the whole way home." Kensi assured her mom.

"Yes, your trip. Other than hitting a tree, how was it?"

"It was great. Lots of snowboarding for me, lots of sleeping for Kensi." Deeks replied.

"And what's wrong with lots of sleeping? We've been busy at work lately. I needed to catch up."

"We certainly have been busy." There was no way Julia could've missed Deeks' suggestive tone and quick wink, combined with the flush rising on Kensi's cheeks it became extremely incriminating.

"So Marty, when did you stop dancing around and finally asked my daughter out?"

"Actually, I asked him out. Turns out I can put my stubbornness to good use sometimes." Kensi replied, oddly proud.

Deeks was about to cut in when a timer sounded in the kitchen.

"Excuse me for a moment." Julia said as she stood.

Silence fell over the two in Julia's absence until Deeks stood and moved to sit on the couch with Kensi. In return Kensi leaned back onto the arm of the couch and cocked her head, considering the man before her, taking him in.

"You know, you and your mom are a lot more alike than you think. I know you think you're a lot like your dad and I never had the privilege of knowing him but while you were in Afghanistan and I was getting to know Julia and I just couldn't help but notice. Your mannerisms, how you talk, even just now, they way two look when you're trying not to laugh at me…"

Kensi's mouth broke into a smile and she reached out her hand to him. He caught it with his own and twined their fingers together.

"Thank you Marty."

"Just speaking the truth." He brushed off.

"No. Not for that. Or not just for that. Thank you for taking care of her and just, being here when I couldn't." Kensi pushed herself up and closer to him. She released his hand to bring both of hers to his face, pulling him towards her and kissing him. Deeks' hand rested on her waist as hers moved into his hair and the kiss deepened.

Julia cleared her throat from across the room and the pair separated with a bit of a startle, looking a little sheepish after being caught kissing by her mother.

"Why don't we open some presents while we wait for dinner?" Julia suggested, sitting in the armchair Deeks had previously occupied.

"Sounds great." Deeks cleared his throat, trying to recover some of his dignity. "I'll play elf." He patted Kensi's leg as he stood and gather the small pile of gifts under the tree. He handed Julia the one from Kensi and him, something they'd found at the resort. He continued to the couch, giving Kensi two presents and keeping the last one for himself.

"Wait, why do I have two?"

Deeks shrugged at her, feigning ignorance. "Let's open them. Julia, why don't you go first."

The couple watched as Julia opened the wrapping before oohing and ahing over the crystal wind chimes.

Deeks opened his present from Julia next, thanking her profusely for the gift card to his favourite surf shop.

"I heard you mention it once." Julia explained with a shrug.

"Which should I open first?" Kensi asked her mother when it was her turn.

"Open mine first. The one with the bow." Julia replied.

"They're not both from you?" Kensi's brow furrowed as Julia shook her head.

"What did you do?" Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks.

"Just open them Kens." Deeks brushed her off.

Kensi sighed but did as she was told, opening Julia's present first. Her mother had bought her a beginners cookbook. Deeks burst out laughing when he saw it.

"Really Mom?" Kensi asked incredulously.

"Really. Open it Kens." She smiled.

She did so and noticed that the book wasn't new. It had tattered pages and the first page had an date and a name.

_06-23-1970_

_Julia Feldman_

_Happy 12__th__ Birthday_

_Love Mom and Dad_

"It was my first cooking book. I thought you might like it. I know you don't cook much, and I know that I never really taught you how to but I'm sure Marty would be willing to lend a hand and most of this is fairly simple."

"Thanks Mom. It's perfect." Kensi's eyes were damp but she kept her composure. She stood and walked over to Julia, hugging her awkwardly as the older woman was still sitting down. "What's this one?" She asked, holding the awkwardly wrapped present that was left.

"It's from me. I had it ordered a while ago but it wasn't ready in time before we left so I was just going to hold onto it until your birthday but then, you gave me your knife," Deeks could see Julia's taken aback expression at this new information but powered on. "I just wanted to give you something special, something more than a date that I should've asked you on months ago." He finished.

"You didn't have to get me anything else." She argued.

"I know I didn't have to. Would you just open it? The anticipation is killing me Kens." He urged.

Kensi started to unwrap the soft bundle and upon closer inspection she realised that there were two separate gifts. She unwrapped the smaller one first and found a plush bear. It was navy blue and it took Kensi a moment to realise it was made of one of Deeks' old LAPD shirts.

"It's a bit sappy but…"

"Yeah, it is a bit sappy. But I love it. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Open the other one." Deeks looked nervously over to Julia who smiled at him encouragingly. This was the risky one.

Deeks' knees jittered up an down as Kensi ripped into the final present and found another bear and suddenly the tears that had welled in her eyes over Julia's present were falling down her cheeks.

"There's a woman in Georgia who makes these bears from the uniforms of fallen soldiers. I talked to your mom about it and she gave me one of his old uniforms she still had. Is it… is it okay?" Deeks was on the edge of his seat, praying he hadn't just made a mistake, that he hadn't stepped over the line, that would end their relationship before they'd even got a chance to begin.

He watched anxiously as Kensi tried to compose herself, staring up at the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears.

"I hate you for making me cry." She finally said. She was still trying to stop the tears falling but her voice held no malice. Deeks took it as his invitation to pull her into him, holding her close as Julia watched silently from across the room.

"You don't hate me." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair, letting her regain composure in the safety of his shoulder.

She turned her face from his shoulder to the side of his neck and kissed his earlobe gently.

"You're right. I don't hate you. I love you Marty."

All Deeks wanted to do was kiss her senseless but he was suddenly aware of the fact they were sitting on her mother's couch. He glanced a look over to the arm chair but Julia was nowhere to be seen. He hugged Kensi tighter before gently pushing her back just far enough so that he could see her face. He rested his forehead against hers, their noses brushing gently.

"I love you too Kensi."

She surged forward and kissed him, almost knocking him onto his back. When they came up for air Kensi looked around.

"I think we scared Mom away." She said, giggling a little.

"Let's go find her, help with dinner." Deeks said, standing and pulling Kensi up with him. She dropped his hand momentarily, placing the two bears so they sat next to each other on the couch. One a navy blue, an LAPD shield over it's stomach, the other slightly bigger, cameo, with BLYE embodied proudly over it's chest. Kensi grabbed Deeks' hand again and he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry this one took a bit longer than the others. Between Christmas, and New Year, and traveling from New York to Canada and getting ready to start at university this week (which I feel woefully unprepared for) and getting addicted to Numb3rs I got a bit behind. I admit it's not my best work, to me it feels kind of jagged and unpolished. I also blame this on Numb3rs. I've been watching a lot of it and have been focussing on their writing style rather than keeping in the heads of these characters. I really wanted to get it up before NCIS:LA returns tomorrow night though because the next chapter will focus on New Year and then lead into that episode where our story will end, for the moment anyway. Sorry to anyone who wanted more Julia. There'll be mentions of her in the next chapter too. The characters lead me down this path and I am but their humble servant. **

**ALSO YOU GUYS! YOU BLEW ME AWAY WITH YOUR REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! Honestly, I was completely taken aback by your kind words and the amount that came through. You are all amazing. THANK YOU SO MUCH: Athena 465, Lelo07, someday-makes-me-sad, NCISchick, JaspersMum, fm999, racoonsmate4life, bookdiva, OhBuddy66, JenRar, foxy209, fanficforyou, Divergent338, Heather9979, Joy, TigerLilyTiva, Cris, ilovemyjeep, Hoosier65, kaaw, conservative girl, and the SIX guests. You guys amaze and inspire me and are the reason I really pushed myself to get this chapter done. **


	6. Chapter 6

She sits against the arm of her own couch on the morning of December 31st, flipping through one of her no-longer-secret girly magazines. They'd come back to Kensi's apartment the day before, partly so Kensi could get some more clothes but mostly because she hadn't been home in well over a week and the styrofoam temple in her refrigerator really needed to be thrown out, a task that Deeks had taken upon himself to do when Kensi had brushed it off, saying she'd do it later.

She heard the front door open and Monty raised his head from her foot, and, upon seeing it was just his owner went back to sleeping.

"Hey." Kensi greeted him as she heard him pad into the living room, her nose still buried in the tabloid.

"Hey. Monty stole my spot." He frowned looking at the pair.

Kensi raised her eyes to him briefly. "You snooze you lose babe." And she went back to her magazine.

"Babe?"

"Yup. Got a problem with that _Babe?_" She popped the b in response to his challenge.

"No, no. Just didn't expect you to be the cutesy nickname type is all." Deeks held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in the colloquial way. I meant the pig." She smirked, going back to her Cosmo again.

"That was mean."

She shrugged off his protest.

Deeks stood across the room, trying to figure out what to do with himself. Kensi didn't have any other chairs in her living room and she and Monty were taking up the whole couch.

"Monty, come on boy! I got some food for you!" He called the mutt, patting his leg.

"What are you doing Deeks?" Monty was up and jumping off the couch.

"I'm reclaiming my spot."

"You better give him some food then." She admonished.

With a sigh he walked into the kitchen and Kensi heard him filling Monty's bowl with a bit of dry food. Deeks reappeared in the living room and made a bee-line for Monty's recently vacated spot. He sprawled out, taking all the space that Monty had previously been using, resting his head in his girlfriend's lap.

Kensi gave up on her trashy reading, closing the magazine and tossing it onto the coffee table. Her hands found new employment in his hair, brushing it from his forehead and twirling it around her fingers. Deeks relaxed against her touch, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his mind wander.

Without warning his body shook with a deep chuckle.

Kensi's fingers stopped momentarily.

"What?"

Deeks opened his eyes and reached his hand back to tangle with hers behind his head. "I need to call Ray."

"Have you spoken to him lately?" She queried, her free hand moving from his shaggy mop to tickle the hair on his face.

"I haven't heard from him since we put him in witness protection." He confessed, kissing her finger as it passed his lips. "But he made me promise to call him when we had worked out our _thing_. Oh, oh wow…" He laughed again, "I just realised, he coined that term for our relationship. Thing. It's all his fault."

Kensi laughed at that too.

"He knew from the beginning." Deeks continued. "You were barely tolerating me at that point. First year of our partnership." He raised his eyes from where he'd been focusing on the wall and met hers peering down at him. "He's always known me better than I know myself. Even when we were kids. When he gave me the gun I used to shoot my father—" He saw Kensi's eyes widen as she tensed underneath him. "Right, I've never really told you about that have I?"

She squeezed his hand in response. "No, you haven't." She agree softly. "But I'd like to hear about it, if you're willing to tell me."

His other hand captured her one that had been tracing his jaw line and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"The way you talk about your dad, the way your mom talks about him and the pride and devotion you have for him makes me really wish I could meet him. My dad was… I don't even think I have adequate words to describe my dad. He was a bastard; a drunk, abusive, criminal who felt powerful and superior when he left his wife and child with bruises." He could feel Kensi take a shaky breath but couldn't bring his eyes to look at her as he spoke. "Ray's dad was the same only he didn't have a mother to take some of the heat off him. When we were eleven we met in the park one day and he gave me this gun, said he'd found it with some of his dad's stuff. Told me I might need it. I remember telling him that I'd never be able to use it but he wouldn't take it back. A few months later I was woken up late one night by him coming home. He'd been out drinking and he'd told Mom to make him dinner but there was barely any food in the house. She made him toast. We'd both had it for dinner too but it wasn't good enough for him. He slapped her. I could hear her crying and pleading with him from my room as he laid into her." Deeks paused, unwinding his and Kensi's joined hands and brining both of his to cover his face as he took a deep, calming breath. Kensi's hand reached down to his chest, resting her palm over his heart, feeling it pound desperately inside of his chest. She didn't speak, just waited, and eventually he continued.

"I grabbed the gun from under the bed and put it in my pocket, went downstairs to try and, I don't even know what, help I guess? Just take his focus off my mom. He came at me, got a few hits in before Mom stood up and pulled him away. He picked up the frying pan off the counter and was swinging round to hit her with it when the bullet went through his shoulder. I didn't even know I had pulled the trigger hard enough. I ran. Threw the gun into a bush on the way out the door. The police picked me up a few hours later in the park. Questioned me but they'd all been called out to our house before. It was called self-defence. My father was taken to the hospital, me and mom moved away. I never saw him again."

He moved his hands and opened his eyes, looking up to gauge her reaction. He saw concern and love but none of the pity he had expected. She ran her hand over his hair again, biting her lip.

"You can ask you know, it's okay." He encouraged.

"Have you… I mean, I know you said you haven't seen him since but have you looked him up since you joined LAPD or NCIS?"

"When I got shot in that convenience store a few years back, Hetty found him, she thought he could be a suspect. He was in prison for a while and he died in a car accident in 1996."

Kensi leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

"You're a good man Marty, you're a great man. More of a man than your father ever was." She whispered.

"And you, Kensi Blye, are the toughest, strongest, most-kick-ass person I've ever met." He grinned. "What's the time?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply, grabbing her wrist to check her watch. "Oh, it's already midday!You go get ready, I'm going to make us some food"

* * *

><p>"Originally, I was going to take you out tonight. Do the picnic and the walk along the beach right before midnight and then we'd see the fireworks go off around the city." Deeks confessed as they walked along the still sunny beach. "But the weather report says it's supposed to drop down to the thirties."<p>

"My fingers and I thank you for your forethought." Kensi smiled.

They'd had a late lunch on the beach before packing up and going for a walk in the sand. Monty was exploring the shore as they wandered along an a menial pace.

Kensi reached her arm behind Deeks' back, running her hand down until she could bury her fingers in the back pocket of his jeans. Deeks' eyes just about shot out of his head but when Kensi's raised eyebrows challenged him to say anything he wisely kept his mouth shut, slinging his own arm over her shoulder.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Kensi inquired.

"Uh, no…not that I know of?" Deeks stammered.

"No, I just mean, you told me all that stuff about your dad today and, well, is there anything you want to know about me?" She leaned further into his side as she said it.

"Kens, I didn't tell you about my dad to guilt you into anything."

"I know that. But we're both really private people. We play things close to the vest. Hell, we've been partners for close to five years and we've rarely told each other anything willingly. Most of the time the only times we've spoken about our past it's because it has had to do with a case. I was serious when I said I wanted to be all in with you Deeks. I trust you. So ask me anything, I'm an open book."

"Okay. Hmmm… then maybe you can fill the gap in my Kensi Blye timeline. How'd you go from living on the streets to NCIS agent?" He said it cautiously, knowing it was a sore subject for his partner.

"I, uh, I got some help from a shelter when I was sixteen. Got a job, moved into a group home and went back to school. I got into a half-decent college and worked a few jobs to keep me going. I studied criminology and applied to NCIS straight out of college." She summarised. A few steps later she continued.

"The first few years at NCIS I took every training course on offer. I'd just finished completing my final unit in forensics when Hetty brought me into OSP." She finished. "I was… honestly, I was really pig-headed. I could've gone to my mom. She would've taken me back in in a heartbeat, given me everything but I refused. I though she betrayed my dad and so I thought she'd betrayed me. I don't know that I regret it all. I wouldn't be who I am today and where I am today but…"

"But sometimes you wonder what if?"

"Yeah." She agreed. "We should probably start walking back."

"Yeah." Deeks agreed, making no move to actually turn back. Without warning he suddenly spun her, grappling her in front of him, trying to pin her back to his front. She smirked before flipping him over her head. They were quickly in a sparring match on the sand, Monty barking and jumping around them, trying to join the fun.

"Hey! Hey you! Get off her! Miss, miss are you okay?" Their playful game was suddenly interrupted by a concerned passerby. Immediately Deeks' grip on her wrists loosened and Kensi took the opportunity to gain the advantage again. Flipping him onto his back and straddling him, she held his arms about his head before turning to address the concerned stranger who looked like he was about to dial 911.

"We're fine." Kensi called out to him, squeezing her thighs around Deeks' ribcage, making him grunt. "I've got it under control." She assured. He looked impressed but unconvinced. "I'm a federal agent, sir. Just keep moving." Her voice changed from playful to serious and the man moved along hurriedly.

"Really. Pulling the federal agent card?" Deeks asked incredulously from under her.

"Yup. Now, say uncle." She applied a little more pressure to his wrists.

"Uncle." He all whispered, staring up at her face, framed by tangled hair, the light from the setting sun exaggerating her beauty even more. Kensi loosened her grip but didn't move to get off him.

"What?" She beamed, realising he was staring at her.

"Nothing." He flipped them, gently this time, before falling against her, their lips meeting and meeting again. Deeks only pulled back when Kensi shivered underneath him, the cold from the sand at her back finally penetrating her jacket. "We really should head back." He rested his forehead to hers before standing and pulling her after him. She was quickly tugged into his side as he called Monty over from where he'd been sniffing around to follow them.

"We're going to be fine at work tomorrow aren't we?" She bit her bottom lip, watching his face as they made their way back to the car.

"We're Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi." He echoed her words from almost two weeks beforehand. "We're going to be bold, brash, move mountains. Nothing's going to change. We're just doing it together, finally."

**A/N: Well that's it guys! At least for this story. I have a few one-shots that I want to attempt depending on how I handle my course load this semester. (It shouldn't be too much of a problem) I also hope to do a few post-eps, both from this season, and from a few other eps that've already aired. We'll see. I hope you continue with me for those too! **

**You guys are so amazing with your reviews and follows. This is the quickest I've ever written and completed a fic. And It has over 200 followers and over 100 reviews. Guys, I don't know if you know this, but that's an average of more than 20 reviews per chapter! THAT'S AMAZING! YOU GUYS ROCK! Special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter: racoonsmate4life, Athena465, violetdoodlebug, bookdiva, ilovemyjeep, SadieGrace, JenRar, JaspersMum, NCISchick (disguised as a guest), Cris, OhBuddy66, someday-makes-me-sad, Joy, Loz, conservativegirl, TigerLilyTiva, db, fanficforyou, Hoosier65, MontyTheDog, and the 4 other guests. I hope you guys decide to leave your thoughts on this chapter too! **

**I'll see you all next fic! **


End file.
